The purpose of the proposed research is to understand how cognitive processes during encoding influence the processes engaged during recognition memory. Dual-process theories of recognition memory suggest that recognition memory is supported by two distinct processes: one that relies on the familiarity of an item, and one that relies on the recollection of specific information related to the item. The proposed studies aim to test the effects of expectancy, stimulus organization, and associative processing on these two processes. It is hypothesized that each of these manipulations will selectively influence recollection processes rather than familiarity processes during recognition memory. The proposed research will use a combination of behavioral and neurophysiological techniques (event-related brain potentials, or ERPs) to test this hypothesis. The proposed research will enhance existing knowledge of recollection and familiarity processes in recognition memory, as well as provide insight into the nature of test expectancy, organizational, and associative processing effects on memory performance. Future studies will be able to apply these findings toward the facilitation and rehabilitation of memory processes in memory-impaired populations. [unreadable] [unreadable]